Text Me Back, Lover
by Animelover00000001
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha both Love the internet, especially when their IM-ing their best friends. But when they meet each other in a chat room, could love be in the air? Inu/kag


**Text Me Back, Lover**

"Ugh!" Kagome shouted as she stormed into her room slamming the door behind her.

Kagome had just came back from walking to the next town to get a banana-strawberry smoothie that she desperately needed, but once she got to the front of the extremely long line the store's smoothie machine had magically broke down. Then on her way out the door, a guy with long sliver hair bumped into her spilling his smoothie all over her new shirt….this wasn't a good way to start off the summer.

'_I'm gonna see if Sango is online'_ Kagome thought after changing into fresh, clean clothes, _'then I can tell her what happened, and hopefully I'll vent out my anger.'_

Kagome turned on her computer and checked her friends list.

**DemonSlayer16 : Offline**

"Gees, even Sango isn't online yet….I guess I'll just have to join a local chat room"

Kagome searched through the lists of chat rooms names, so far they were all unappealing with names such as "I Bet U I Can DO It Better" or "Big Pimp, Lookin for a Hoe". Kagome rolled her eyes at all the idiotic names, until she found one she liked called "Sakura Smiles - Tell all, we'll listen". Kagome laughed at the name, but clicked on it because it seemed like the best chat room to get rid of her anger.

**HeavenlyMiko is joining chat room "Sakura Smiles"**

**Beast-of-the-Night is joining chat room "Sakura Smiles"**

**Snow Angel is joining chat room "Sakura Smiles"**

**Problem-Solver is joining chat room "Sakura Smiles"**

_Problem-Solver: Hey Guys! This is my chat room, so feel free to let loose all of your problems, I'm here to help. __J_

_Beast-of-the-Night: I've got a problem._

_HeavenlyMiko: What-cha do? _

_Snow Angel: I know! You forgot your girlfriends birthday, and now she won't talk to you!_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Actually "Snow Angel" , I'm single._

_Snow Angel: So then your lonely all at home, eating chocolate cake , because you don't have a date!_

_HeavenlyMiko: __J_

_Beast-of-the-Night: No. My problem is tha-_

_Snow Angel: You had at date, but she blew you off….and that's why your trying to find a girl on the internet??_

_Beast-of-the-Night: No, what I'm tryin-_

_Snow Angel: OMG! I know your problem!!_

_Beast-of-the-Night: What??_

_Snow Angel: YOUR GAY!! :D_

_HeavenlyMiko: !! :D_

_Problem-Solver: Ha! Nice one, Snow Angel!! :D_

_Snow Angel: Thank you very much, Problem-Solver. __J_

_Problem-Solver: Your very welcome. __J_

_HeavenlyMiko: Hey, I think that "Beast-of-the-Night" is getting kinda mad, Snow Angel can you please let him tell his problem??_

_Snow Angel: I've had my fun, so of course! __J_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Thank you, HeavenlyMiko. __J _

_HeavenlyMiko: Your welcome._

_Beast-of-the-night: Anyways, my problem is that I think I made this super cute girl made at me this morning. __L_

_Problem-Solver: How did you make this super cute girl mad at you??_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Well….It started at a smoothie shop…earlier this morning…_

_HeavenlyMiko: OMG!!_

_Beast-of-the-Night: What is it??_

_Problem-Solver: What?_

_Snow Angel: Huh?? What's wrong??_

_HeavenlyMiko: It's just that I was at a smoothie shop this morning! _

_Snow Angel: No way!_

_HeavenlyMiko: It's True!_

_Beast-of-the-Night: What was the shop called??_

_HeavenlyMiko: Umm….I think it was "Flavors from the Heart". Hehe, kinda a lame name. _

_Beast-of-the-Night: That's the one I was at!! Yes it is a lame name. __J_

_Problem-Solver: Wow, guess I didn't see that coming. __J_

_Snow Angel: __J_

_HeavenlyMiko: Yeah, but I kinda didn't have a good experience there. __L_

_Beast-of-the-Night: WAIT! HeavenlyMiko, are you telling me that you're the super cute girl that I accidentally spilled my friends smoothie on, while I was trying to throw it away?!_

_HeavenlyMiko: THAT WAS YOU WHO MADE THAT SMOOTHIE RUIN MY NEW SHIRT!!_

_Snow Angel: Uh-oh, watch out "Beast-of-the-Night" , you gonna get it big time!! __J_

_Problem-Solver: I agree. __LJ (both a sad and happy feeling)_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Listen, HeavenlyMiko, I honestly didn't mean to spill the smoothie on you, or to ruin your new shirt….I was to distracted by your beauty to watch where I was going….I'm truly sorry…__L_

_Snow Angel; Don't fall for it HeavenlyMiko, he's using one of those fake likes to make you forget about your anger and all that. It's not a good sign! __L_

_Beast-of-the-Night: I am not! I'm telling the truth!! You believe me don't you HeavenlyMiko?? You will accept my apology right??_

_HeavenlyMiko: WRONG!!_

_Beast-of-the-Night: What!! Why not??_

_HeavenlyMiko: I'm smart enough not to fall for your little tricks like Snow angel said!!_

_Snow Angel: __J_

_Beast-of-the-Night: But I'm honestly telling the truth!!_

_HeavenlyMiko: Well if your telling the truth, then I'll accept your apology under 2 conditions!!_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Name your price!!_

_HeavenlyMiko: You have to owe me a brand new shirt, and have to buy me smoothies for a month!!_

_Beast-of-the-Night: A MONTH!! Are you crazy?? I don't even know you!!_

_HeavenlyMiko: Well then let's meet at the same smoothie shop tomorrow then!!_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Fine! That I'll do! But your crazy about the 2 conditions part, the new shirt I'll buy you, but the whole smoothies for a month thing….I'm NOT doing that!!_

_HeavenlyMiko: We'll see about that!! _

_Snow Angel: __J_

_Problem-Solver: Well it looks like we're unneeded here, so Snow Angel, shall we take our leave??_

_Snow Angel: Lets. __J_

**Problem-Solver has left chat room "Sakura Smiles"**

**Snow Angel has left chat room "Sakura Smiles"**

_HeavenlyMiko: So "Beast-of-the-night" before I leave should we exchange names and the time when we should show up?_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Ok, My name is Inuyasha. Yours would be??_

_HeavenlyMiko: My name is Kagome._

_Beast-of -the-Night: Kagome, huh??_

_HeavenlyMiko: Yeah??_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Nice name, I like it! __J_

_HeavenlyMiko: Don't try to be all flirty, I;m still mad at you remember??_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Oh yeah….__L_

_HeavenlyMiko: It's YOUR FAULT!! So how about 2:00??_

_Beast-of-the-Night: Sounds good to me._

_HeavenlyMiko: Ok, 2:00 it is. __J Bye.Bye._

_Beast-of-the-Night- Yep. __J Bye.Bye._

**HeavenlyMiko has left chat room "Sakura Smiles"**

**Beast-of-the-Night has left chat room "Sakura Smiles"**

Kagome smiled as she turned off her computer. Kagome looked at her clock, and since it was already 11:00 at night, she decided to quietly go to sleep, and call Sango in the morning.


End file.
